I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer mice, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses that incorporate chromatic sensors in computer mice.
II. Background Discussion
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to computers. Depending upon particular implementations of the electronic devices, each device may have a different mechanism for inputting data. For example, some electronic devices, such as computers, often include mice. During operation of the mouse, the user may indicate movement of an indicator on the computer's screen by moving a mouse containing a light-based sensor over a surface. Reflections of the light may vary according to changes in the texture of the surface, thereby allowing the computing device to track movement of the mouse and correspondingly move the indicator on the screen. However, determining changes in a mouse's position as a result of reflected light is not without its problems.
For example, if the mouse is placed on certain surfaces, it may be difficult to determine if the mouse is moving. These problematic surfaces may include surfaces where the surface is relatively monochromatic, as such surfaces reflect light fairly uniformly and thus provide few changes in reflectance. Examples include surfaces that are substantially all white or all black with few or no contrasting colors. These problematic surfaces also may include surfaces with glass placed over them, such as desktops with protective glass overlays, where the angle of reflection may be skewed such that the image sensor in the mouse cannot detect the reflected light accurately. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are needed that overcome problems associated with conventional approaches.